


精灵与狼

by Helium_T



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helium_T/pseuds/Helium_T
Summary: 伊欧菲斯捡到了一匹狼。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Iorveth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 游戏3代后背景；非AU；杰洛特，基本上，会以一头犬科动物的形态存在，而且没什么台词；没有任何人兽情节，因为作者根本不会写。

他在清晨背好弓箭，安静地走出了藏身的洞穴。薄雾笼罩在洞口的草丛之上，树叶之间洒落一片金色的光线，在空中飘浮的细微水珠里缓慢凝固。不远处传来夜枭最后一声低沉的啼鸣，他感到太阳在额头前方隔着茂密的树冠移动，林中寂静无风。

没再看一眼身后草垫上沉睡的同伴们，伊欧菲思迈出了脚步。

洞口遍布鹿的足迹。一只年轻、好奇心旺盛的小鹿，舔舐过昨夜洒落在石台上的岩盐。伊欧菲思沿着细碎的踪迹在林中漫步，背后的箭筒中传来令人放松的撞击声，仿佛一种承诺和慰藉。他跨过一条小溪，注意到对岸生长的蚤缀丛被咬掉了一半，洁白但残破的花朵在初夏的晨雾中静止不动，墨绿色叶片上结满晶莹露珠。伊欧菲思呼吸着潮湿清冷的空气，警觉地张大仅存的一只眼睛。这个精灵的眼睛是黑色的，漆黑如同无星无月的夜空，一潭寂静幽深的湖水；那也是一位猎人的眼睛，这片森林之中、大地之上最好的弓箭手，连他的敌人都无法诋毁这样一个高傲的精灵，而上天知道，他的敌人可是很多的。

一头大胆、迷途的鹿。这不会是他等待和追寻的事物，却可以是一个好的开始。

片刻之前，玫瑰色黎明到来的时刻，他做了一个梦。梦中有白雪和燃尽的灯塔，狂风和陨落的星辰，一个冰冷、沸腾的影子；他不知道那是什么，只知道他的血液在梦中奔涌，日光驱散刻骨的严寒与毁灭，有古老的声音唱歌似地说着，它来了，它来了，你的命运。

他做过这样的梦。唯一一次，在他收到来信策马奔向弗坚残破的城墙，看见直直伫立其上的萨琪娅之前。她几乎是在一瞬之间就俘获了他，以一种飞龙面对猎物的漫不经心的方式；她的美丽、高贵和领袖气质流淌在碧绿的双眼之中，肌肤之下，和每一根甜蜜的深栗色发丝里。他曾梦见这样的生灵在前方等待，千万个声音宣告她的独一无二，他急切地前往并拜伏在她的脚下，但这一切不会重来。

永不重来。伊欧菲思快步踏过溪边石上的苔藓，蕨丛重叠的青叶划过他的麂皮长靴，仿佛忧伤的爱抚。但他的脚步是无声的，尖耳朵透过潺潺流水敏锐地捕捉到面前不远处的灌木背后，传来一阵窸窣响动。精灵放低身子，安静地摘下背后的猎弓，感受包裹弓背的布条粗糙地拽住指腹；他轻盈地抬起右臂，抽出了今天的第一支箭。

伊欧菲思向前跨了一步，绕过一株茂盛的百日红，稳稳地拉开了手中的暗红色短弓。那头离群的小鹿正背对着他低头啃食地衣，一束阳光照在它背部流畅优美的线条之上，光滑的蜜色皮毛上遍布浅色斑点。它毛茸茸的短尾指着地面，轻快地随着咀嚼的动作微微摆动；精灵的存在丝毫未被察觉，他的视线顺着笔直的桦木箭杆指向它低垂的头颅，寻找一个不会破坏这美丽皮毛的瞄准地点。然而风突然吹起，在这初夏的清晨，就如平日里一样随性。微风拂过伊欧菲思右耳之上别进头巾里的两根羽毛，刹那之间森林仿佛从永恒的沉睡中醒来，头顶和脚边的每一处都开始沙沙作响。乳白色的薄雾早已消散，气流卷走上风处猎人的气味，伊欧菲思飞快地松开弓弦，然而铁质的箭头仅仅从小鹿惊起的修长脖颈边堪堪擦过。

那生灵并未回头，朝相反的方向疾奔而去，精巧的小蹄子踩碎泥土上的枯叶，几乎是瞬间就消失在了林间的一片深绿之中。伊欧菲思叹了口气。太阳已经高高升起，射入枝叶间的不再是清晨柔美的金色光芒，而是带着热度的橙黄，星星点点地落在猎人肩上。精灵停下了脚步，而风却并未止息，依然盲目地推动着整片森林陷入一场永无止境的浪潮之中，他被自然的絮语包围，默然背好猎弓。

该回洞穴了。然而他并没有找到他梦中的生灵。不过这也无妨，精灵缺乏的从来不是时日与耐心。他明白那个梦的含义，他会始终等待，而头顶的阳光亘古照耀，今天的清晨和明天的并无不同。他将空手而归，面对他的同胞，但这也算不上什么巨大损失。鹿在逃窜时不会回头张望，但并不是所有猎物都有这样的机敏；有的精灵宁可屈居人下，在破败的窝棚和泥泞街巷间苟且挣扎，但并非所有艾恩·西迪的子嗣都是如此。

伊欧菲思转身面对清澈的溪流，就在此时他听见一阵不同寻常的骚乱从小鹿奔逃的方向传来。他反射性地抽出腰间的短刀，只见不远处的树干之间一个褐色的影子快速闪过，伴着慌乱的啼声逐渐接近。精灵微微皱起眉头，那个灵巧、大胆的生灵从刚才逃窜的方向惊慌失措地返回，再次见到猎人时试图转向已经太迟。在迎面冲撞到来的瞬间，伊欧菲思迅速闪向一边，同时左手摁住小鹿的头顶，借着擦过的速度将短刀捅进了它的脖颈。他感到掌下的皮毛一阵剧烈的颤抖，猎物瞪大它美丽、哀愁的黄眼，温热的鲜血顺着伤口上的刀刃喷涌而出。它的前腿无力地弯曲，冲劲无所缓和，踉跄着跌倒在地。伊欧菲思始终一手摁着小鹿的头颅，随着它跪倒也蹲下身子，右手拔出短刀，低声念了一句古语祷词。

精灵知道，它这样慌不择路地奔逃，一定是遇上了更为恐怖的东西。伊欧菲思站起身来，迅速甩去刀上的鲜血，面向猎物来时的树丛。风从身后吹来，令他陷于被动，猎人握紧短刀，瞥了一眼腰间的长剑。

寂静。随后的漫长瞬间里只有寂静。他不知道是因为专注于前方使他忽略了周遭的声响，还是在那恍如梦中的一刻，整片森林正与他一同屏息。伊欧菲思瞪大仅存的左眼，不知为何始终没有抽出长剑。他等待着，等待着，漆黑的眼睛注视着不远处的灌木丛一阵无声的颤动，然后墨绿的枝叶向两侧分开，他的生灵从中走了出来。

第一次，是一条龙。他想。第二次是一匹狼。

一匹雪白的狼穿越茂密的树丛，悄无声息地立在五步开外。

它的毛色白如冬季的第一场大雪，晴朗夜晚的月光，新鲜温热的牛奶；这白将它彻底包裹，毫无遗漏，从精瘦四肢之下的脚掌到一对刀子似的长耳朵尖。它中等个头，挺拔而健壮，宽阔的长尾垂在身后，一对金色眼睛。它刚刚迈出灌木就立即停住，微微偏着头一动不动；它注视着他，危险的大嘴紧闭，金眼闪着一种异乎寻常的光。

梦境在此刻破裂。伊欧菲思打了个激灵，短刀从手中滑落，他抽出了剑。白狼立即做出反应，压低狭长的头颅开始后退，直到一半身子都没入后方的树丛，尖牙利齿在咧开的口中反射着森森白光。精灵感到心脏狂跳，这和初夏林中出现一匹白狼一样绝非平常；但他执剑的右手依然平稳，一如他面对所有比狼更危险千万倍的敌人。他移动脚尖后退半步，沉默地做出防御姿势，心中却并没有杀死这生灵的想法：他想起他的梦，庞塔尔河畔理想中的自由都市，城墙之上萨琪娅微笑的模样，完美且骄傲，仿佛身后生出了一双金色翅膀。

这是他的生灵吗，一匹狼？

他看着它慢慢地、慢慢地放平腰板。它金色的眼睛里瞳孔幽深，在越来越明亮的日光中收缩成一条细线，左眼上一道疤痕横贯而下，雪似的白毛不在那里生长，直直延伸至漆黑冰冷的鼻尖。这一刻一种强烈的熟悉感袭击了他，仿佛狂风卷过树梢上将落未落的枯叶，一个名字如一滴水悬挂在唇边，逐渐蒸发殆尽。伊欧菲思小幅度地晃动脑袋，而白狼也做出了同样的动作。他审慎地与它对视，突然意识到这样的尊重对一头走兽来说显然太多了。

我在想什么？它只是一匹狼而已。精灵咬紧牙关，长剑在手中缓慢旋转。

见了鬼的梦和命运，萨琪娅是不同的。她是如此不同，美丽而神圣，世间万物都无法与之相匹；他为她战斗也为她离去，能为她牺牲也能为她苟活。她是理想，是梦的化身，是自由的神话和金色巨龙，她是他的命运——而面前的生灵只是一匹普普通通、残忍狡诈的狼，纵使毛发洁白如雪，也改变不了它的本性。

白狼突然支起脖子，冒失地向前迈了几步。伊欧菲思惊叫一身，躲闪的同时挽出一个剑花，呼呼作响的风声通常能吓退不少凶恶的猛兽。然而白狼丝毫不为所动，只是示弱似地微微低头，宽大的长尾左右摇摆，从落叶覆盖的泥土上扫过。精灵怀疑地低低举剑，空气中弥漫着死去小鹿的血腥气息，而白狼却对脚边的新鲜血肉不屑一顾。它专注地盯紧了伊欧菲思，仿佛他是它的头狼或猎物，伴侣或敌手，它注视他的目光如此熟稔，就仿佛他是另一匹离群的狼。有那么一刻精灵认为它即将开口说话，也许它是又一种金龙的变幻形态，他的心脏有力而疾速地跳跃，但它始终沉默。

一阵古怪的不协调感攥住了伊欧菲思。仿佛醒来的瞬间就忘记了沉睡时的梦，心灵瞒着自己一个重大秘密，令人焦躁地回忆和探寻，却无论如何都不能得知。白狼站在他的面前，金色双眼中的聪慧和灵性几乎要满溢而出，它绝不是一般的走兽——他甚至觉得自己理应知道它的名字。但那个名字就是他遗失的梦，他错过的命运；伊欧菲思感到阳光正沿着脊柱逐渐上移，热度在皮肤上积蓄，风停了，而童话没有死去，雪白的独狼依然昂首凝视，不曾消失。

他缓慢地放下了手中的长剑。它没有更加靠近，只是轻松地低下头，安然坐在了面前的地上，好像一条训练有素的大狗。伊欧菲思嗤笑一声，决定蹲下身子，更加靠近了他的狼；他试探地伸出手去，大力抚摸它毛发浓密的长颈，感到这雪塑一般的野兽血肉温暖，它伸长脖子，从喉咙里发出一声愉悦的低吼。

“……你是谁？”

伊欧菲思用精灵的语言低声问。而回应他的只有白狼胸膛的震动，尾巴压碎落叶发出簌簌的声响。

他该回洞穴了。同胞们纷纷醒来，而地上猎物的鲜血早已开始凝固。白狼安静地注视着他，眼底的安宁与探求交织，混合在浓郁肃杀的野性之间，仿佛漆黑天幕中一条银色的河流。

“……你在追寻什么？”精灵不禁发问，甫一开口就被自己的异常举动惊得瞪大眼睛，放松了纠缠在雪白皮毛之间的手指。阳光和梦境让我神志不清，他愠怒地想，却忍不住再看一眼面前的狼，它低下头小心地嗅着他的袖口，裸露的鼻尖擦过手腕，像初夏的晨露一般单纯清冷。早在伊欧菲思撤身之前，它忽然飞快地把精灵的半个手掌含进了嘴里，利齿轻柔地越过掌纹，他感到肉食者粗糙湿润的舌头探入指缝友善地磨蹭，温和的瘙痒几乎让他微笑起来。伊欧菲思不可思议地低下头，看见白狼的双眼面向日光，瞳孔缩成细细的黑缝。他抽出手揪住它的后颈，把唾液擦在独狼那对于夏天来说明显过于厚重的皮毛上，惹得它连连后退，委屈地呜咽起来。

一个名字。他的内心深知，他知道这只走兽的名字。可诡谲的命运需要保守它的秘密，伊欧菲思抬手拂过头巾里埋着的两根羽毛，站起身来。白狼安静地坐在原地，雪白的前爪撑在两腿之间，精灵迟疑着转身，它似乎并没有跟上的打算。他想起昨夜的预知梦，狼的皮毛应当非常适应梦中的风雪，哪怕那是伊斯琳妮预言之中覆灭千万个世界的白霜。他想起萨琪娅，她嘴角上翘吹熄蜡烛的时刻，自由弗坚的旗帜平铺在地，裙摆停在修长的大腿之上，她的吐息鹭羽一般擦过脸颊，暗红唇瓣几乎要在黑暗中逐渐融化。

他想起她说，伊欧菲思，伊欧菲思，为了我，只是为我。缠绕在颈上的双臂温暖而沉重，她在他面前抿嘴微笑，贝齿扣上芳唇，低垂的睫毛投下漫长阴影。

“……葛汶布雷德。”

精灵仓促地转身，开口叫了一声。

白狼猛然立起，仿佛听见一道炸雷落在脚边。它微弱地发着抖紧盯着伊欧菲思，金色的双眼目光如炬。它听得懂，它听得见。精灵迷惑地注视着他的命运，这雪白的野兽焦急地晃动脑袋，上前磨蹭他的长靴，眼神一刻也不曾移开。

你在期待什么，狼？他在心中叹息，任由那个名字如同水中游鱼，堪堪从指缝中溜走。在这样一个初夏的清晨，他已经受够了梦和回忆，或许还有命运；精灵只是低下头来，再次用古语唤它白狼。

“葛汶布雷德。”

伊欧菲思柔声说；他正是用这样的声音驯服了浮港一对凶残的蟹蜘蛛，类似的语调他从不用于与人类交流。

“……跟我来。”

白狼昂起头，蹭了蹭猎人的左手。它慢慢退开，绕着精灵转着圈小跑，安静地等待，直到伊欧菲思收拾好地上的小鹿。赭色的血液顺着脖颈上的伤口留下一条干涸狰狞的痕迹，刀口毁了完整的皮毛，但带着猎物总比空手而归要好。精灵将战利品扛上右肩，白狼靠近地跟在身后，脚掌簌簌地踩碎泥土上的落叶，他无需回头便能知道它没有离开。

伊欧菲思沿着来时的路径返回藏身的洞穴。密林之中，松鼠党在诺维格瑞以北的残部都聚集于此。他稳健无声地跨越那条清亮的小溪，心中却萦绕着刚刚目睹的一切：白狼热切的眼神逐渐熄灭，它并未从他身上等到期待之中的事物。如同风中明灭的炭火，渺茫的希望散去了最后的光与热，逐渐冷却，化为一撮灰烬。

命运。他想。哈，命运。


	2. Chapter 2

“所以，”格尼薇利落地把砧板上的一堆动物杂碎倒进脚边的木盆，一边说，“你觉得它是人变的还是怎么？”

“不知道。”伊欧菲思坦白得过于干脆，吐出一口烟雾，没有看见年轻的女精灵翻了个白眼。格尼薇是个苗条挺拔的姑娘，面貌即使在最挑剔的精灵看来也算得上是美丽；她大概不到四十岁，却已经跟着松鼠党流浪了十年有余，父母都是维里赫德旅的马弓手，在同一场袭击中英勇战死。独眼的精灵透过朦胧的迷雾看着她端起木盆，不怎么客气地放在白狼面前，后者原本无精打采地伏在不远处的火堆旁，此时也没有对送上门来的丰盛食物表现出任何兴趣。

“要是你想听听我的意见的话，”格尼薇双手抱胸，“它有病。”

“你是狼群专家。”伊欧菲思放下细长的烟斗，敷衍地微笑了一下。“这是你捡的狼。要我说它从头到尾都不正常，居然没把血泊旁的猎人脖子咬断，还去啃你的手。它那么大，”女精灵挥手在腰间比划着，“而你又老得不像话。”

伊欧菲思一口烟呛在喉咙里，咳嗽了一声，那姑娘终于笑了起来。“——原来你真在听我说话，老大。”

“别像个土匪一样叫我，”年长者低声呵斥，从嘎吱作响的木凳上站了起来。白狼闻声支起脖子，金黄的双眼从他身上扫过，然后又毫无干劲地垂了下去。“葛汶布雷德？”伊欧菲思低声唤道，俯下身子诱惑性地摇晃着盛满新鲜内脏的木盆，他的狼却仅仅抖了抖右耳作为回应，根本不打算正眼瞧瞧自己的饲料。格尼薇光明正大地站在一旁看笑话：“看吧。野狼不是游荡的小孩，可不能随随便便捡回家。”

独眼的精灵不解又恼怒，很快放弃了哄白狼进食的打算。夏日的脚尖刚刚踏入这片北方的森林，即使到了正午，洞窟中依然阴凉湿润，未知孔隙间流窜的微风从脚踝旁优雅掠过。可伊欧菲思依然觉得莫名地燥热，年轻平整的额头上挂上了一层薄汗。“我叫你来不是为了听讽喻诗。”他阴沉地回击，“它究竟有什么问题？”

格尼薇幅度微小地撇了撇嘴，似乎在抱怨他的无趣。“真遗憾，我不知道。也许它太聪明，聪明到不满意你起的名字？要是一匹白狼的名字就是‘白狼’二字，那我恐怕就要被你叫做‘讨人厌的女孩’了。”

“……真高兴法波卢斯还是往你可怜的小脑袋瓜里塞进了一点自知之明。”伊欧菲思放弃了深究，转身重新捡起了石几上的黄铜烟管。女精灵的脸微微红了起来，但还是笑着在不远处叉腰而立，好像没有一点不高兴。“老大，连白狼都能听出来一直在说俏皮话的是你。”

伊欧菲思垂下眼帘，不置可否地叼起烟嘴，深深吸了一口。这还是他去年从弗坚带来的瑞达尼亚褐烟丝，经历了一路上的风吹雨打不免有些受潮，抽起来混着一丝破裂的味道，烟气厚重地压住舌根。他微微皱起眉头，洞穴后方的布帘被掀了起来，两个资历很老的精灵说笑着将一个橡木酒桶往外抬，格尼薇愉快地拍起手来。

“下午放哨的不许碰酒！”伊欧菲思很有威严地喊了一声，可仅有的四五个年轻人都不约而同地装作没有听见，把昨天才得到的一大桶黑啤酒团团围住。已经能闻见空气中令人垂涎欲滴的香气，亚尔潘·齐格林坐在篝火旁边擦着他的斧头，独臂的雷根·达尔伯格满头是汗，正卖力地用他仅存的左臂搅动着火上的一大锅鹿肉浓汤。和现在手下半数的兄弟一样，伊欧菲思是在弗坚结识这两个矮人的，不过他们作为雇佣兵和宝藏猎手的名声早就传遍了整个北方。亚尔潘本来是半打健壮矮人的头，有他自己的一套处事原则，从来和任何松鼠党人都看不对眼；可在弗坚他们终于站到了战场的同侧，而在短暂如同烟火的自由幻境之后，这个矮人只剩下了一个残废的同胞和同样少得可怜的选择。

加入松鼠党或者投奔一团混乱的尼弗迦德，他选了前者。就像这里其余的三十多个男男女女一样。

“一个老精灵，捡回一匹狼！”亚尔潘抬眼看看伊欧菲思，从短短的络腮胡里发出一阵粗俗的笑声。白狼趴在离他两步远的地方，不怀好意地支起耳朵，咧嘴打了个哈欠。可能这是什么马哈坎民谣的变体，洞穴里为数不多的矮人们突然一齐爆发出一阵震耳欲聋的大笑，吵得伊欧菲思出于厌恶扮了个鬼脸；这下可好，连精灵都加入了狂笑的队伍。格尼薇笑得直不起腰，在雷根身边用跳舞般的步伐绕着圈，催他快些宣布开饭。伊欧菲思重新坐在那个动静不小的矮凳上，向木盆前的白狼招了招手，它见状终于从踩得坚实的泥土上站了起来，优雅地接近了精灵。

“……萨琪娅？”

他在闹哄哄的噪声中直视它的金眼，试着叫出一个名字。白狼靠的更近，蹭上他的膝盖，不满地喷了个鼻息。的确，这不能更蠢了。伊欧菲思吐出一大口烟气，一边思考一边用力揉搓着白狼的脖子：“……所以，你肯定也不是魏伦崔特摩斯。”

那匹狼倚在他的大腿上，无动于衷地平视前方。伊欧菲思看看地上盛着动物杂碎的木盆，又看看安静站立的白狼，那股深刻的不协调感又一次袭上心头。名字，梦，和命运。叫出名字，这可能有什么特殊含义吗？

它绝不是一匹普通的狼。格尼薇虽然顽劣，却曾在奥森弗特东面的山林里打过游击，对于林间出没的狼群再熟悉不过。但伊欧菲思不需要任何额外的知识就能明白，没有任何正常的野兽会在第一次相见的时候就被驯服，更别说像是狼这样健壮而凶残的猎食者。“会说话的鸽子，双腿走路的狐狸，穿靴子的猫；童话故事里的聪慧生灵从来只是无稽之谈，通常都是劳苦大众对于魔法可悲产物的误解和美化。”从前有人在对饮闲谈时这么对伊欧菲思说过，可现在他想不起是谁了。

无论如何，在这天清晨精灵与狼首次相见，但他深知这绝不可能是真正的第一次。我知道你，伊欧菲思在心里想，依然不明白这件事为何对于自己如此重要。

“老大？”

格尼薇好像从生下来就没有停止过笑似的，端着一碗热气腾腾的鹿肉汤向他走来。身旁的白狼忽然挺直了脖子，充满干劲地向女精灵小跑过去；这令人费解的野兽挡在了她的长靴前，抬头注视着年轻姑娘，而她莫名其妙的微笑还挂在脸上。

“……哟，”格尼薇说，“葛汶布雷德，你想要什么？”

白狼愉快地晃着脑袋，发出友好的呜呜声，双眼热切地盯住了精灵的手。格尼薇看看手里的木碗，又看看静静坐着已经忘记了抽烟的伊欧菲思，彻底高兴得无药可救了。“什么？你想要这个吗，狼？”她弯腰逗弄着白狼，空着的那只手抚摸着它双耳之间细密的毛发。“不行，坏家伙，这是给老大的。你看见了吗，老大就坐在那儿，谁惹他不高兴，他就用箭射穿谁的脑袋……”

“——我说最后一次，别再那样叫我，”伊欧菲思忍无可忍地站起身来，手中的烟袋重重磕上身旁的石几。格尼薇咯咯直笑，索性蹲下来搂住了白狼，把那个盛满炖肉的木碗放在身后，低声告诉它伊欧菲思已经下了多少次最后通牒。独眼的精灵感到一阵头痛，烦躁地抬手拨弄着头巾里的两根羽毛，而白狼在姑娘的怀中如鱼得水，下巴搁在她纤细的肩膀上，回头望了望他。狗娘养的野东西。伊欧菲思低声骂了一句，皱着眉头看见亚尔潘·齐格林正在逐渐靠近。

矮人随性地捋着他参差不齐的褐色胡须，一点不客气地端起了格尼薇脚边的炖肉碗。“什么？”他中气十足地隆隆说道，“伊欧菲思老伙计，你的狼只吃熟食？”

“把碗放下，亚尔潘。” 戴红头巾的精灵高傲地扬起下巴，充满威胁地说。

是谁说过，古老种族内部总是没法好好相处？精灵就是没法和矮人搞得和和睦睦。而亚尔潘·齐格林，很明显，一年前还在用他的马哈坎土话问候所有视线内松鼠党的全家老小；至于加入队伍和并肩作战，依据矮人的逻辑也不等于要表现得更讨人喜欢哪怕一丝一毫。亚尔潘耸了耸他宽阔得像堵砖墙的肩膀，扒开胡子明目张胆地喝了一口肉汤，然后把碗撂在了白狼面前。

“——你的狼，你的午餐。”

他摸着肚子隆隆地笑着。“说真的，伊欧菲思，今晚搂着它睡吧，兴许醒来它就变成个银发大胸的精灵美人了！”

格尼薇尖锐地笑了一声，终于松开了白狼；它立即伸长脖子够到了那个木碗，埋头把伊欧菲思的炖鹿肉吃得呼呼作响。独眼的精灵重重地呼出一口气，伸手摸到了桌边的烟管，蹲在白狼身边的女孩嬉笑着站起来，给他又端了一碗午餐。

下午晚些时候，今年夏天的第一场雨落在了这片诺维格瑞北方的森林里。侦察兵回报西面的密林中有孽鬼出没，上午一支带着护卫的商队经过大路，埋伏的松鼠党没有动作。雨淅淅沥沥地打在洞穴外的草叶之上，空气中弥漫着浓重的水汽，如同一层薄膜覆盖周身皮肤，即使气温骤降依然令人心生烦闷。返回的斥候肩上停着一只漆黑的信鸦，只有极少数精灵还掌握着驯服它们的技巧，而人类永远不会理解，深居林中的古老种族之间如何以一种难以置信的速度联络彼此。

伊欧菲思展开乌鸦脚上缚着的羊皮纸卷，檀色的鸟儿站在他的左侧小臂上，歪着头充满好奇地注视着一旁的白狼。斥候脱下斗笠坐在洞口的小凳上歇息，精灵抖了抖手中沾满雨水的信，炭笔的字迹都有些模糊了。

他默默读完这条讯息，对始终注视着他的精灵侦察兵做了个手势，然后放飞了那只乌鸦。

不需要有回音。

亚尔潘带着四个精灵和两个矮人前往接应道路旁的小队，留下两个护卫和剩下的伤员一起留在洞穴，而伊欧菲思则动身查看传言中的孽鬼巢穴。“你该分走几个人，”格尼薇忧心忡忡地盘起她近乎发亮的金色长发，看着他把长剑插在腰带上。“我在浮港那会，常常抓孽鬼来喂我的蟹蜘蛛。”他心不在焉地回应，一直想着刚才看到的讯息。“那个故事我听过八百遍了，伊欧菲思……”

“——好了，格尼薇，”

独眼的精灵打断了她。“听着，雷根告诉我之前搞来的三袋芜菁都吃完了。现在下着雨，你知道该怎么做吗？”

年轻的女孩撅着嘴，显出非常不高兴的样子来。“……老大，我在奥森弗特当过斥候领队——”

“法波卢斯把你硬塞给我，所以你就得听着。在拐弯处挖个小坑困住马车，从隐蔽中先用快箭射倒外围的一批人，再射他们的马，然后才拔出剑来。记住了吗？”

“——这个我也听了有八百遍。我说老大——”

“那就快走，亚尔潘在催你。”

格尼薇难以置信地耸了耸肩，咬住下唇，似乎要说什么但最终放弃了。虽然不愿承认，但伊欧菲思内心有个角落暗自庆幸她没有坚持。他目送女孩装好带倒钩的分裂箭矢，一经受力便会裂作四瓣，有些人类叫它们“黄蜂”；松鼠党还使用特制的静音箭，在箭杆上划出沟槽使之更为坚硬和轻盈，箭头带着特殊的角度，在击中之后能够旋转着深深嵌入血肉。艾恩·西迪不擅耕作，萨琪娅告诉他，古老种族都不懂得播种和收获。但射箭是他们精通的技艺，还有剑，白舰队的传人用陨铁铸造了第一把剑，他们用锋刃得到鲜血，鲜血浸入大地，而大地则回馈以丰硕的果实。

如今，他想，松鼠党人做的也是差不多的事。

白狼在饱食之后安静地在洞中游荡，聪明地维持着好奇与温顺的外表，但依然把几个半睡半醒的精灵吓了一跳。伊欧菲思整了整头巾，回身便发现它早就蹲伏在洞口，宽大的长尾扫过泛着水光的地面，一双雪白的长耳机警地竖起。他又一次陷入了一种毫无根据的迟疑，左手无意识地摩挲着腰间的剑柄，白狼大睁着它金色的双眼，瞳孔在昏暗的洞穴中散成一对幽深的圆。

乌云依然笼罩着户外的天空，亚尔潘和其他松鼠党从隐蔽的马厩中牵出几匹混种马，他看见格尼薇在鞍上给了他一个模糊的回眸。她用一方天青色手帕包住额头，穿着自由精灵常见的皮质短上衣和过膝的浅色长靴，肩上的背带上别着一条经久褪色的松鼠尾巴，正向下滴着水。她母亲的松鼠党徽记。伊欧菲思发觉自己叹了口气，而个中缘由依旧难以说清。

“……走吧。葛汶布雷德。”

他用手抓挠白狼的头顶，获得了它一个不满的瞪视，仿佛早就等得不耐烦了。他们听见矮人带领的人马轻快地穿越雨幕，头顶滚过一些沉闷的雷。该给它配个项圈之类，伊欧菲思心想，低头步入了夏日浑浊的雨水之中，白狼在身旁安静地逡巡，而森林在他们周围絮絮低语。


End file.
